Surface disposal of human feces in wilderness areas is not encouraged because of the chances of insect transmission of disease and the possibility of water contamination after a heavy rain. In areas with more than very light use, surface disposal of feces clearly is unacceptable. The advice given to wilderness visitors has been to bury feces in shallow "cat-holes". But recent studies reveal that shallow or deep burial of feces fails to result in quick destruction of pathogens. Bacteria numbers remain high for several weeks, and one type of bacteria survives over winter. This means that later campers and other visitors can have pathogens transferred to them by direct contact with feces, by insects, or by water. Providing toilet facilities in remote and primitive areas is not practical or economically feasible. The problem results in an increasing health hazard as more and more people visit our wilderness areas each year.